<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Control by Allineedarebooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047949">Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allineedarebooks/pseuds/Allineedarebooks'>Allineedarebooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allineedarebooks/pseuds/Allineedarebooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bound to various loyalties, two people from different sides take pleasure in each other's bodies and sanctuary in each other's arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marita Covarrubias/Walter Skinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is set after Requiem.<br/>It is compliant with my other Marita/Skinner fic "The Fear and the Fire" however this would be chronologically before that. </p><p>Wrote this on a long car ride home, so there's that.</p><p>Again, I can't get this ship out of my head. I think I might be obsessed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no question as to who was in charge at that moment. As Marita lowered herself onto him, taking him whole, eyelids slits covering her dilated irises, she was in complete control. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walter was motionless below her, allowing her to take him at her own pace, allowing her to have that control. He was fighting the urge to thrust up into her, straining to quiet his instincts, he knew this was not his moment but hers. Marita was his whole world in that very moment, the sun that the planets revolved around. Everything else seemed to fade, all he could see was the slope of her breasts and the platinum of her hair covering her face. He wanted to touch her, to grab her waist or play with her breasts but he stopped, letting her bask in her own pleasure. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marita clutched his robust muscular thighs, and rest against them as she accustomed to his size, panting. She was conscious of only him and opened her eyes to look at him for a long moment. His eyes were tightly closed and he had beads of sweat across his brow. She wanted to see him, to look into his eyes as she rode him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Walt,” she half whispered half groaned, urging him to look at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their eyes met in a moment of shared euphoria and with that contact, she ground her hips into him. As she began to move, a steady up and down motion then grind her hips, she could feel him losing his restraint, his eyes growing wild. He thrust up suddenly, surprising her and sending jolts of pleasure through her as he deepened the penetration. She fell forward, her arms wrapped around his neck as he lost control and thrust into her relentlessly. She clutched onto him for dear life as she felt her orgasm take her, shaking and spasming above him, around him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slowed slightly as he felt her release, breathing heavily and looking at her, she had slumped against his chest, trying to catch her breath. She was so beautiful at that moment, so unguarded and pure during their almost animalistic coupling. As she regained her breath and looked up at him, she kissed him, and then ground her hips again, encouraging him to continue, to find his own release. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a succession of quick thrusts and a loud throaty grunt, he released inside of her and clutched her hips to him, his biceps straining. His eyes clouded over in ecstasy, and when the moment had passed he released her hips from his bone-crushing grip and pulled her to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They lay there together, sweaty and content. Their legs tangled and Marita’s head laying on Walter’s chest. He had his head in her hair and breathed in the scent of her, of the high-end shampoo she used in her pale hair and the soft perfume that clung to the sweaty skin of her neck. He tightened his arm around her, holding her close to his heart. As she drifted off to sleep, he held her securely and prayed to whichever blasted gods were out there, that this would last forever, that he could feel her in his arms for the rest of time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>